justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
The White Tiger
The White Tiger is the third Agency mission in Just Cause 2. For the organization "White tiger", see: White tiger. Introduction An unknown contact tells Rico that Tom Sheldon may have started an opposition group named "White Tiger". Sloth Demon suggests meeting Ken Pang, someone in the Tiger's employ, near Bandar Lengkok Sungai. Walkthrough Cross the river and go to the Lengkok Sungai Gambler's Den, but don't get too close to the middle area, or you'll trigger the cut-scene. Kill all the guards. The cut-scene shows the guards bringing out Ken Pang to be executed. You'll be in the tower. Use a good, accurate weapon, like the Sniper Rifle, to kill the guards and save him. There is no real need to switch your two handed weapon for a sniper rifle. The mission will progress as normal no matter how you kill the guards and save him. Next, you'll have to run through the facility and kill everyone who gets in your way. Once you've gotten out of there, get on the Makoto MZ 250 and follow Ken. Soon, you'll get to an ambush point. Get off and kill everyone at the ambush point. Then get on the next conveniently located motorcycle and accompany Ken on a journey across the desert. No matter when you start the mission, the time will always be the same at this point. Soon you'll get to the broken cargo ship. Ken will leave and never be seen or heard of again. Kill all the soldiers and the un-named Colonel. You'll find a data card with the whereabouts of the man known as the "White Tiger". After that, a UH-10 Chippewa shows up. Use your Grappler to hijack it. Or use the Makoto MZ 250 located next to where Rico spawns after killing the colonel and use it to ride to the beacon, but that would take a lot longer. Fly to the target. It's the Rajang Temple. There will be a cut-scene where someone shoots Rico with some poisonous darts. The next thing you'll see is that Rico is hanging upside-down and Tom Sheldon explains everything. Tom was: *The man "White Tiger"; *Sloth Demon, the Black Market dealer and *The leader of the "rebel gang" White tiger. The Panau Military arrives soon and you'll have to use a Minigun to kill them all and protect Tom. Stay with or ahead of Tom and mow down all the soldiers. You can shoot enemies right through the columns (the columns will respawn after the mission, should you return to this location). After the mission, Sloth Demon is replaced by Tom Sheldon. The Black Market prices will stay the same. In fact, the only thing that will change is the comments Sheldon makes when making a weapon or vehicle delivery. This means that Tom is either greedy, or the Agency must have had some major budget cuts, because it makes its agents buy their own weapons. Another theory, however, is that agents must buy their own weapons in order to distance agents from the Agency whilst the agents are on assignments (therefore distancing the Agency from activity and violent attacks on the island of Panau). Trivia *The cutscene in which Rico is hanging upside down is the only cutscene in the game viewed from a first person perspective. *The shootout in the gambler den may be difficult to do sometimes. The reason why is unknown. *Sometimes Ken will stay behind a rock during a shootout in the bike sequence of the mission until the very last soldier is killed. This has only been known to happen on the PS3 version. Gallery The White Tiger (following Ken).png The White Tiger (Ken Pang discussion).jpg The White Tiger (Rico upside down 2).jpg The White Tiger (Tom Sheldon welcome).jpg Video Category:Just Cause 2 missions Category:Just Cause 2 Agency missions Category:Content